


Two Slow Dancers

by Winterlilith



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlilith/pseuds/Winterlilith
Summary: Part 4 to The Perfect Disguise and our final incomplete chapter.Was it so wrong to fall for the one you loved? Even if that meant having to burn friendships to do so? Kyouko didn't know.
Relationships: Sakura Kyouko/Tomoe Mami
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

It was there in front of her, flaunted, almost in a direct way– or so Sayaka Miki perceived it. Something in the way she was smiling; the way her grin slid so easily across her plush lips as manicured nails brushed the back of Kyouko’s hand. Or in the way she let her body linger against the redhead’s as they sat, side by side; her tempting frame turned towards Kyouko’s, breasts against the back of her arm. It was also in that goddamn laugh; the one so melodious, so fluid and drunk on spirit that it filled the room like a pretty song. What was it Kyouko has said? Surely something unworthy of a reaction so beauteous. 

Cheeks dimpled in smile, the flash of pearly whites flashing in delight for one and one only. Such a sacrilegious display made Sayaka grit her teeth in pivotal revulsion; she could feel her jaw muscles tense as she ground them in unison to Mami’s laughter. She couldn’t stomach it. She could hardly force herself to sit, quiet and mum, while everything was there on display; like an expensive storefront, teasing its poor customer. Beckoning; always beckoning. There was no hope for a taste of the luxury beyond the glass. Luxury had been consumed by a patron far less appropriate than herself– But what did she know about extravagance anyway? It had never suited her. 

“I don’t think Homura enjoys fighting with us? Or perhaps, it’s just me she doesn’t like? It seems, the two of you work quite well together?” a slight pause, she could almost sense the pout, and, “She always seems brash around me. Or am I just overthinking it?” Sayaka heard the blonde mention and idly, offhanded and casual. Looking up, Sayaka hungrily watched as the elder girl turned expectedly to Kyouko; as if the redhead could provide her with an explanation and answer for her problem.

Maybe she hates seeing your stupid, grinning face, she thought of saying. Maybe the smug look you’ve been wearing makes her want to vomit too. 

It was a characteristic she’d always known in the blonde; that she was vain, almost gratingly so; and with Kyouko on her arm, she had grown worse still. As if their togetherness was gas lighting the blonde’s ego. And how nauseating it was, how utterly sick, that she wished it was she who elicited such unbridled pride and elation from the blonde. That she was the reasoning behind candied smiles and lingering touches. 

Damn her.

Damn her and that smile.

Damn her and those perfect teeth.

Damn especially the way her eyes looked so adoringly upon Kyouko’s profile. A look so inviting and dangerous, Sayaka wondered how Kyouko managed to remain calm under the intensity of it.

She couldn’t fucking stand it. And she was positive, Mami was doing this to annoy her. Outwardly flirting with the redhead, leaning over her to take delicate sips from steaming tea because hers’ was “too hot” and casting fleeting glances at Sayaka every so often. And then, her melodious laughter would float within earshot and Sayaka could feel her shoulders tense like a pack of hungry wolves. 

Homura was right to steer clear of Tomoe’s crew of idolizing buffoons. Perhaps, she’d join up with her. If it meant not seeing that smile, or hearing that laugh, she’d do just about anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Slouching slightly Kyouko munched away on a cookie in thought. It had taken her a few days to find some normalcy with Mami, now that things were different. Lately Mami had dished out many new things that their once co-existence would seem unreachable. In more ways than one. But despite the change it did come with familiar territory just amplified to a new step. It kept her on her toes adjusting to this kind of experience. 

“Mmm…” Kyouko hummed trying to think. She hadn’t really delved too far into Homura’s dislike of Mami. If anything, Kyouko couldn’t really narrow down one thing that would deter her friend from her now..girlfriend. Maybe it was because Mami was needy. Not that that wasn’t a known thing. But recently Kyouko found herself surprised at how needy Mami was when it came to getting close to someone. Not that she was one to talk about being needy. She had longed for the day to call Mami her’s and to hold her hand and kiss her whenever she wanted.

But being needy wasn’t a trait to deter someone. There had to be more to it. But the thing with Homura was it was unclear why she disliked the things she did. Or why she liked being her friend.

“Not sure. I mean..she doesn’t like Sayaka either so who knows.” Kyouko said glancing over at the blonde. Her heart seemed to beat faster every time she gazed upon the blonde. She was doing her best to seem normal around Sayaka. But her mind was already daring her to sneak a kiss when Sayaka wasn’t looking. Quickly adverting her gaze. Kyouko glanced at Sayaka. Something seemed off about the blue haired girl. Kyouko just couldn’t put her finger on it. Despite their fight they both seem to mutually forgive one another and move on. At least Kyouko thought that was the case.

“Your awfully quiet. Hit the bong water wrong this morning?”Kyouko teased. A little light humor always shifted the mood between them. 

Watching intently as Mami slouched her shoulders in indifference, Sayaka nodded and frowned. It was the truth. Despite her sudden urge to partner with Homura, the other girl would never let her. The raven haired, time-traveler thought her weak and incapable in battle. Still– perhaps with a bit of persuasion, switching teams wouldn’t be difficult. If she simply explained, emphasized, that Kyouko and Mami’s togetherness made her stomach lurch, Homura would take pity. Surely, she too thought the whole union repulsing. 

Though she wished to be an asset for Homura to take pride in, she knew that after this, she would be weak and falter in the heat of war. Samson, defeated after Delilah stole their power; chopped them clean of what strength they had. Mami had drained every bit of resolve she’d managed to muster. Sayaka doubted that she could successfully come back from this insensible game. 

Glancing at her soul gem, she noted how the edges had turned dark with the onset of despair. Hissing, the bluenette slapped a palm across it, hiding the hints of grief which prospered there.

“I’m quiet?” she muttered stupidly, her brows narrowing as she focused cerulean orbs on Kyouko’s amused expression. Sayaka didn’t feel so amused. How she despised that smug look; most especially with Mami hanging off her arm so candidly; slouched against her, arms entwined and lips quirked to fashion a most delectable grin. She could have reached across the table and hit her for acting so blaze, so smooth and casual. How dare she act so aloof despite knowing the result which her bias had birthed.

“You are,” she watched the blonde murmur, her lips puckering in thought as she stared. “Are you tired from battle?” Leaning forward, as if concerned, Mami reached out to place her slender wrist to Sayaka’s cheek, checking her temperature. “I know we had a long fight tonight. I hope you didn’t wear yourself out too much. You do feel a tad warm.” Pulling back, the blonde leaned herself back into Kyouko, tugging her close for warmth, snuggling into her side like a small, adoring animal. “Do you think she ought to stay here?” she tried flatly and looked to the redhead for a response. 

Sayaka could nearly taste the insincerity. 

“Nah, I think Kyouko’s right,” she stated, nearly snarling, her tone harsh and biting. She hadn’t meant to; it was just the blonde’s nonchalance which evoked it. Now, she knew how Kyouko grew so angered, so spiteful and bitter in regard to the elder girl; she simply didn’t care how her actions affected those around her. It was infuriating that the redhead seemed to so easily forget this fact. For all Kyouko knew, Mami would switch her affections at the flip of a switch. Tomorrow, it could be Nagisa, or even herself in favor of their heavenly savior, Tomoe. “Probably just drank too much or something. Don’t let me impose. I can tell you’re getting a real rise out of it,” she offered vaguely, raising a brow at Kyouko; teasing her in mock retaliation for truly, she was livid. “I’d hate to get in the way of whatever you two had planned. Idiot,” she added, the insult hushed as she cast daggers in the redhead’s direction. From Kyouko’s side, she noted Mami’s grimace and furrowed brows.

Kyouko frowned. Something about Sayaka was making her uneasy. Thinking back to tonight’s battle it was a apparent Sayaka was distracted half the time. Covering for Sayaka was not really an issue for Kyouko. After all forming their little trio had given Kyouko more of a second reflex. Always checking the situation the other two were in and lend a hand to relieve any overbearing threats. But she had only had to cover for Sayaka when she made a stupid move or hadn’t read the situation well yet to be running in at a pack of Wraiths. Tonight it was as if Sayaka wasn’t even paying attention. Even the simplistic’s of combat that Mami had practically drilled into their heads. Seemed like Sayaka had forgotten. 

Maybe Mami was right and she was just tired. Hell even Kyouko was tired having to pick the slack up for Sayaka’s lack of fighting. Eating sweets and drinking tea was what was keeping the redhead awake. And not laying on the floor to nap off some exhaustion. Turning her attention to Mami. Kyouko shrugged. “It’s your call.” Kyouko said.

Knowing Mami was concerned as well made Kyouko feel a little bit more easier. But, Sayaka had to go and throw that out the window with a simple comment. Kyouko turned to Sayaka glaring. “What the hells that suppose to mean?” Kyouko snapped her body tensing. Being irritated while she was tired was never a good thing to start a fight on. Kyouko could very well end up breaking the very apartment if things escalated. “Stop being a little bitch. If you don’t want to stay over just say so.” Kyouko growled. Had Mami not had hold of her arm she would of launched herself over the table just to punch Sayaka over that remark.


	3. Chapter 3

Pursing her lips in inquisition, the blonde’s brows furrowed and eyes of gold turned to cast a quizzical look at the redhead. Though she didn’t particularly wish for Sayaka’s company, it felt more an obligation to extend a helping hand. After all, they were friends and good friends looked out for each other despite dotty behavior and questionable conduct.

Though truthfully, she’d grown repulsed by Sayaka’s new and abrasive attitude, Mami could not seem to shake the peculiar sensitivity to guilt which teased her. Such a sudden turnabout could only be a product of the flirtatious behavior she showered upon each precious friend in her circle. Obviously, Sayaka had taken her enamoring conduct for something more than what she’d intended and the culpability fell heavy on her shoulders; the hauntingly cold glances of her friend following each move she made with careful, calculated precision worked as a perpetual reminder of her past insolence.

It wasn’t Sayaka who was to blame. After all, she’d promised time and time again that there was nothing more between her and Kyouko than the bliss of friendship. The lie had slipped so easily from her tongue, she’d almost convinced herself of it. However, since their togetherness could no longer be hidden behind uncaring words and a cool demeanor, there was no remaining room behind her facade.

At Kyouko’s outlash, Mami felt her shoulders go rigid. Jaw clenched, she reached to place a slender hand upon the curve of her partner’s thigh, offering a reassuring squeeze. “There’s no need for that,” she said flatly and sighed, her gaze turning to Sayaka whose expression had turned sour and tight. Tonguing her lips nervously, she reached out for the bluenette’s hand was shocked as Sayaka retracted it, grimacing at the attempt as if it were something vile and unseemly.

“You’re so naive,” Sayaka bit out, her lips curling and nose scrunching in disgust. “As if. You’re so damn twisted, it’s like she’s got you spellbound.” Speaking boldly, she stood up, towering over her kneeling friends and folding her arms; mock power fueling each word spoken. “Makes me sick that you’re so giddy to finally be in her pants that you’ve forgotten everything in the midst of your infatuation,” she continued to seethe, glowering down at the others as if they were two, disgusting insects waiting to be gutted by the sole of her shoe. “Know that I won’t be here for you when things turn to shit and you end up drowning in the sewage of your mistakes. It will happen. It’s only a matter of time,” she whispered, sneering as she turned away. “Things aren’t as simple as wanting to stay here or not wanting to. Your girlfriend fucked us all; metaphorically speaking, and she knows it. As a matter of fact, you’ve both fucked us all,” she inhaled sharply, “by solidifying this foolish relationship with a golden sticker. Thinking about yourself as always; just like her.” Lifting a brow to Mami, Sayaka reached down for her mug of steaming tea and gulped from it, wincing as the hot liquid scorched her esophagus and settled into her tummy. It hurt, but she didn’t mind. Not now anyway.

“Maybe you two are perfect for each other,” Sayaka concluded sharply. “Both are such self-absorbed shits that it blows my mind.”

From across the table, Mami had angled her head downward, busying her anxiety by inspecting her manicured nails. Shrunken and low by the power of truth in Sayaka’s words, the blonde felt inclined to leave and rid herself of the awkwardness of the current situation. There wasn’t any fixing it though. Only time would heal the hurt she’d sodden her friend with and surely, it would be a slow and rigorous process. For now, she only hoped Sayaka and Kyouko would keep from taking blows at the other for that surely would complicate the matter.

Sayaka was right, after all. She had fucked them all– metaphorically! There wasn’t any denying it and she was sure, Kyouko too was aware of her past, coquettish performances.


	4. Chapter 4

The glare Kyouko was giving Sayaka. Was the one glare that people who knew her, knew not to try and invoke. That glare came with the monster that was Kyouko’s anger. Not the angry persona she always gave off. But the one that meant to run. She had only used this glare once. And Mami was sure to recognize the same glare that was on her face the night she turned her lance on her mentor. Kyouko’s brow twitched at the vile outlandish claims Sayaka spewed forth. Like a dam that had been holding back and finally cracked and burst forth. Kyouko grinded her teeth against one another under the pressure of her clenched jaw. At this point Kyouko should be lashing out. Yelling at Sayaka and getting up in her face ready to beat the living daylights out of. But instead she sat there. Murderous intent radiating off her. In fact, it was quite eerie to have the redhead so quiet.

Not that Kyouko didn’t want to say something but her dry throat and the lump sitting there forced her to stay silent.

Once Sayaka had finished her rant. Kyouko casually reached for her cup of tea. She blew on it a little to cool it before taking a giant gulp. She then sat the cup back down as if what had transpired had never happened. But, this is Kyouko Sakura. And she wasn’t one to sit idle and let someone run her down. 

Taking her arm from Mami. Kyouko stood up in a fluid motion matching Sayaka’s standoff. “I am too fucking tired from fighting and pulling your weight to even kick your ass.” Kyouko said cooly. It was an honest confession. But it wasn’t the only one. “ You think this is all cause I wanted to be in” Kyouko paused for a moment. “Mami’s pants” Kyouko spat out the words like venom in her mouth. 

“How long did you think the denying was gonna last? Another seven years? How about right up when we kick the bucket is that how long?” Kyouko snapped balling her hands into fists at her sides. “ I got tired of it! I got tired of playing the song and dance over and over and over again. And the one time I finally say I’ve had enough its not good enough for everyone. As if eventually something like this wouldn’t happen. As if I would keep quiet for the rest of the time I’m alive and let things stay as they were forever.” Kyouko said. “Let the fact I love Mami eat away at me and keep it to myself just so nothing changes. That’s fucking bullshit and you know it!” Kyouko yelled. 

Kyouko huffed trying to catch her breath. “You think I forgot everything? You want me to condemn Mami over all the bullshit she’s done. For the rest of time is that it?” Kyouko snapped. “You want me to hate her for flirting with everything that has a pulse? I know exactly what seeing Mami would occur. I know exactly how it would look awkward. The fact that I am trying to make it so you don’t feel out of place now. Obviously isn’t going to cut it!” Kyouko said throwing her arms up in the air for dramatic effect.

“You wanna call me selfish for not putting up with letting my feelings eat me alive. Is that it? I didn’t ask to fall for Mami! It happened. And the fact that since then my feelings haven’t changed that much should say something!” Kyouko growled stomping her foot to emphasis her point.

“If you wanna call us seeing each other selfish. Then I’d hate to see what you call what your doing. Standing here like a two year old spoiled brat because things changed and she can’t have her way. Is that it? Or are you just fucking jealous that we finally stopped denying we love each other.” Kyouko asked huffing for air after her long comeback.


	5. Chapter 5

Nose curling under the sour stench of pent aggression, Sayaka could do little to hold back an encroaching chortle of amusement as eyes of deep cerulean bore daggers at Kyouko’s tensed frame. No matter how angry the redhead thought she was, her contempt could do little to rival Sayaka’s; she could feel her skin heat from the base of her neck up to the rims of her ears and Kyouko’s escalating temper was doing little to stifle her own irritation. 

Growling along with her friend’s livid outburst, Sayaka could feel her muscles turn evermore rigid; her shoulders squared and biceps flexed, legs tight and poised as if she were about to pounce. Snarling, teeth flashing and brows narrowed, the bluenette stomped her foot defiantly; as if this petty action would silence the redhead’s finger-pointing. Perhaps she was acting a bit childish, but it wasn’t nearly as juvenile as the bullshit Mami and Kyouko were shoveling; horse deification, and she was the stable-boy shifting through piles of putrid crud; the expectation that she grin and bear it was all too grating a thought. 

“It’s just funny you think she loves you is all,” she sliced back venomously. “When this all burns in hell, don’t expect me to haul your ass back up. I’ll be on the sidelines laughing and pointing,” Sayaka jeered, her mouth quirked devilishly, her gaze alight with amusement as she raised a challenging brow in Kyouko’s direction. “Tendencies just don’t break over night, Kyouko. I feel like you’re smart enough to know this. Or perhaps, Mami’s just got you feeling special enough to think everything will keep going smoothly. Bet she’s already got you trained enough to keep following even when things do turn sour. What a good dog,” she spat sharply and laughed. 

It was time to retreat. Any more time and she’d be riding Kyouko into the carpeting, arms swinging and emotions raging. 

Reaching down, Sayaka picked up her backpack and turned.

Gazing down at her hands in forced distraction, the blonde picked anxiously away at what little dirt remained underneath her nails. At the corners of her eyes, she felt tears, hot and painful, tinge the ducts. Though she thought she might altogether lose her composure, the blonde fought to remain placid, hooking her teeth upon her lower lip to keep from frowning. Sayaka was right. She didn’t belong with Kyouko; the redhead wore her heart on her sleeve and Mami hid hers’ behind a border. Though she didn’t wish any harm upon Kyouko, nor the relationship they were attempting to flourish, she couldn’t see the future. There remained a nagging possibility that something could skew the lines they’d drawn out. And what then? 

In her place on the floor, petty and broken, milky thighs tucked underneath herself and gaze lowered to the coffee-table’s surface, Mami felt gross. With Sayaka’s sudden voice of disapproval, she no longer felt strong or right; she simply felt confused and ashamed in herself. Did she have a talent for hurting people? A dangerous knack? Shuddering, the blonde sullenly thought that she should have second guessed herself months ago.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyouko stood still. Forcing herself to remain there. Even though the adrenaline rush was screaming to vault over the table and punch Sayaka in the face. There would be plenty of times later to do such a thing. Maybe one where she was not fighting exhaustion and be at a disadvantage. Kyouko needed to be in top form to fight Sayaka. 

Once Sayaka had finished her ending statement and left. Did Kyouko finally relax the tension she held within her. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. With a heavy sigh she sat back down. Coming down from the high of her raised emotions. Leaving a space between her and Mami. A wedge that seemed to split the last few days with Mami right down the middle. Kyouko lowered her head letting her bangs cover her face. Hiding her emotions for a moment. Damn that Sayaka. Damn her and her stupid bullshit.

Glancing over at Mami did Kyouko wish she hadn’t done so. Seeing the blonde upset no matter what the issue always broke her heart. And most of that time it was her causing it sometimes. Kyouko frowned sadly. She wanted to say something. Or even just console Mami a little even though it would probably backfire on her.

Kyouko hesitated reaching over for Mami. She ultimately backtracked her hand placing it to the floor at her side.

“It’s really late. You should get some sleep.” Kyouko said glancing at Mami. “I can clean up here.” Kyouko offered. A compromise to the situation at least. It would give them time to themselves. At least that’s what Kyouko felt needed to be done right now. There wasn’t exactly much Kyouko could say. She could lie and say not all was true. But even the minor things Sayaka had went off on. Still had some truth to it. But there was one thing Sayaka was dead wrong on. Kyouko didn’t expect Mami to change overnight. That wasn’t what she signed up for. Mami was Mami no more no less. She hadn’t expected everything to just up and change for the best. Sayaka’s place in their little trio would be uprooted. And even if Mami didn’t change her flirtatious acts. As long as she didn’t cross a line and Kyouko knew it would be her at the end of the day. That’s all Kyouko could wish for. But right now the only thing she wished for was that Wraith she had tracked down to Mitakihara. All those years ago had taken her out before Mami had saved her. Preventing this moment from transpiring and the pain she was feeling, like her heart was being crushed.


	7. Chapter 7

Inhaling deeply, Mami nodded in agreement and moved to stand; her pose stiff as she hesitated between retreat and lingering for a moment longer. “You’re probably right,” she offered, though her tone rang light with indecision. 

An ill-timed chuckle tumbled softly from the elder girl’s lips and she shrugged artlessly, looking down and turning to hide the embarrassing rouge that splotched her pale cheeks. The weight of the moment felt simply unbearable. 

Slender fingers twitching with uncertainty, she swallowed enough courage to reach quickly out and brush Kyouko’s bangs to the side– the tips of her nails gracing cheeks then temple. She waited only a moment to admire the innocence of her partner’s perplexed expression before rising to take leave. Perhaps she was too quick to judge the situation, but she didn’t feel particularly wanted; the repercussion of being an appalling person, she supposed. 

Bringing her arms above her head and pushing to the tips of her toes, Mami angled herself elegantly to work any kinks from her muscles which were worn and aching from battle; the stretching, a mere distraction from the elephant in the room. It felt too irregular to stand still in such cumbersome silence. 

“You know,” she started slowly, golden orbs focused on anything but the girl next to her, “Sayaka didn’t mean any of that.” It was a lie– Sayaka had meant most every word. The atmosphere was still rigid with discomfort despite her departure; but maybe pretending like things were alright would ease the melancholy just a bit.

“Well,” she tried, her voice shaking despite how she fought to calm it, “at least she can’t truly be that angry with you. It’s me, after all, that she’s upset with. She’s just choosing to take it out on you because it’s easier for her. I understand. It’s not like she was really lying, is it? Everything she said was valid.”

Snagging at her lower lip and swallowing back the hard lump in her throat, Mami made a few steps towards her room only to once more hesitate, a hiss sliding across her tongue before she quickly blathered, “You shouldn’t fight with her. It upsets me to see you two butting heads like this.”

Glancing down at the tops of her sock-clad feet, the blonde nodded to herself, confirming the conclusion of the interaction. It was too much. Trying to find the right thing to say was merely futile and she’d be an idiot to attempt offering more solace than she already had.

Feeling gross and heavy with resentment towards herself, the blonde offered a sweet, “Goodnight,” and disappeared into the darkness of her bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Kyouko sat quietly. Listening to Mami’s words before she retreated upstairs. As soon as Mami was gone. Kyouko gritted her teeth. She balled her right fist up lifting it up slightly. Her fist trembling in rage. She went to slam her fist to the floor but caught herself, gently setting her fist down.

Slowly counting to five Kyouko calmed herself. She had things to clean up. That would distract her anger at least for only a moment. A moment she defiantly needed.

Standing up Kyouko started to pick up the teacups and saucers. She would set them in the sink to be washed later. She didn’t trust herself with handling washing the dishes. She had broke more teacups by just helping in the past. The last thing she needed was an accident to befall her. Especially with Mami at her lowest.

Carrying the dishes into the kitchen setting them one at a time in she let her mind clear to focus on being careful. Once each dish was set nicely Kyouko wandered back to the coffee table picking up the snacks and other sweets. She snagged a cookie sticking it in her mouth as she cleaned up. Carrying the leftovers into the kitchen as well to be put away for another time. Though it seemed tea parties would be taking a long break for a while.

Kyouko munched on her cookie as she cleaned putting things away where they belonged. Before long the task was done. And her cookie mere crumbs on her lips. Kyouko frowned wiping her mouth on her jacket sleeve.

Now Kyouko was at a loss. She glanced up the stairs. She could go up there and talk to Mami. Or she could remain down here on the couch. Not that sleeping on the couch was anything new. Regardless of her heart telling her the path to go. Kyouko walked over to the light switch turning it out. In the dark she felt her way back over to the couch. She plopped back down on the floor sitting up against the couch leaning her head back to stare at the ceiling. 

Kyouko took a deep breathe closing her eyes exhaling slowly. Her sleep deprived body begging to rest. But there was no way Kyouko could sleep with her head swirling with thoughts. Kyouko glanced back looking at the stairs again. 

There was no way she would be able to sleep not in this awkward atmosphere. Perhaps she could step outside for some air to clear her head. But then that posed the issue of leaving and Mami being alone. And not knowing she was just going out for air and not leaving for good. The last thing she needed to cause Mami was worry she was just leaving again. Kyouko leaned up digging into her pocket pulling her phone out. Maybe a text message would suffice? No that would make Mami come running down to talk her out of leaving the apartment. Kyouko sighed before setting her phone on the table.

Maybe she could leave something behind that Mami knew she surely would be back for. Kyouko thought for a moment. She couldn’t leave her soul gem. Digging into her pockets Kyouko found a open box of pocky and a few arcade tokens. Maybe that would do. There was no way in hell Kyouko would just leave food without finishing it. Deciding this would do Kyouko set the items next to her phone. She’d leave these here. Mami would know she’d be back for those things. Right? 

Standing Kyouko made her way over to the door. She glanced back sliding her boots on. Hoping Mami didn’t hear her. Zipping her jacket up and throwing the hood over her head. Kyouko slowly and as quietly as she could open the front door. Once it was open Kyouko took one last look in the apartment. ‘She would be back.’ She reminded herself. She locked the door before quietly shutting it just as she had opened it.

Kyouko exhaled once the door was closed. Her breathe visible because of the cold weather. ‘She wouldn’t be gone long. She would be back.’ She repeated it in her mind over and over.

Stepping away from the door Kyouko started to walk towards the stair well leading down to the street below. A quick walk around the block would be enough time to dull her mind of thoughts. And freeze her enough to want to come back and get warm asap.

Once on the street Kyouko looked both ways before crossing. She walked slowly looking down at her feet as if going no where in particular. The crisp air was doing good to numb her.

Hopefully this short time apart from each other would do some good and let feelings and other things subside. Kyouko could only hope as she kicked at a rock on her way down the block.


	9. Chapter 9

The documentary she’d chosen for distraction did little to aid the blonde’s worried mind. It was a poor choice of film with a story far too grim to lighten her mood. While the commentator mulled on, golden eyes rolled once more to the cell which sat upon the curve of her thigh. 

It hadn’t gone off since she’d risen from sleep an hour prior.

Huffing, she picked it up, checking her messages for the hundredth time, hoping that she’d missed a text vibration, but still there was nothing. A grunt of disapproval slipped between pink lips she set the device back down and absentmindedly, she turned back to the drone of the television. 

Why hadn’t she written a note? Even a simple description of where she was headed and what she was doing would have sufficed. All the redhead had left behind were a few coins from that foolish arcade and a half-empty box of Pocky. Was she supposed to take either item as reassurance that she’d be returning? 

With the argument involving Sayaka surely, weighing heavy in her thoughts, Mami hoped Kyouko hadn’t gone out and done something brash. Chasing after wraiths in the heat of anger was something the redhead wouldn’t shy away from. Battle was typically the spear-wielder’s release for any pent aggression she was prone to harbor. If this was the case, the blonde simply hoped that the younger girl would make it back safe and without injury.

“What am I going to do with he–” Interrupted by the sound of the doorknob turning, Mami stood quickly and hurried, prattling on about the importance of ‘informing your girlfriend on your whereabouts’, but was silenced upon noticing that the other girl looked as if she were suffering from some type of wound.

“What happened to you?!” she asked, more irate now than moments before. “This is what I was afraid of, Kyouko!” Huffing, she folded her arms tight against her chest and fixed her partner with a dangerous look. “You shouldn’t go out without a teammate. It’s just foolish and unnecessary when you have so many of us to call upon.” Shaking her head as if she were chastising a child, the elder girl offered her friend a softer expression, glad at least that she was back and mostly unscathed. 

“Just make sure to leave me a note, or even text next time, okay?”


	10. Chapter 10

Kyouko gave a small apologetic smile to Mami. Only to wince holding her left side closely to her. Upon further inspection she had a large blood stain seeping through her jacket. Her wound wasn’t life threatening but would probably scar. Among a few cuts and scrapes along with a cut above her forehead. Kyouko was pretty lucky of her outcome. Especially in their line of work. “Sorry Mam’s…”Kyouko said before gritting her teeth at the pain from her side. “I wasn’t expecting a fight but…I wasn’t alone…”Kyouko said before glancing over her shoulder.

Nagisa walked out from behind Kyouko. Clad in her magical girl outfit. Nagisa kept her gaze downward. She dared not to face Mami. From the walk back to Mami’s place. She already feared the blonde would reprimand her for her choice to become a magical girl. Kyuubey had said so. Kyouko also confirming Mami would be pissed off. Nagisa hadn’t intended to reveal herself to her friend until she felt confident enough. But things had a strange way of playing out when you have such a big secret.

Nagisa hadn’t even been a magical girl for a day yet and already she was put through more things then she needed to know and see. Nagisa glanced over to Kyouko. Kyouko would no doubt retell the events that had happened tonight.

It was Nagisa’s first time hunting wraiths. With Kyuubey at her side he was able to show her some magic she could perform. Thinking that tonight would be a good first time experience. Kyuubey led Nagisa into a spot where Wraiths would normally appear. It wasn’t long before, Nagisa’s foolishness would make her understand. That wraiths weren’t something to be easily taken down. Fearing a loosing battle, Nagisa grabbed Kyuubey and tried to run the wraith unfortunately pursuing her. She had managed to run down an alleyway and quickly set up a defensive bubble mine field to protect her for the time being. She was still getting use to her magic but she was for certain that if anything touched those bubbles they surely would get some sort of damage. 

The problem though, is that Wraiths were larger and the bubbles merely popped like firecrackers to it. But to something else, like a human. They would be devastating enough to do some force damage. 

Which was when Kyouko who had casually taken a walk down the same area noticed a wraith skittering its way into an alleyway. Sure Kyouko could of kept on walking avoiding it to fight for another day. But, given the fact she was dating Mami and that Mami was THE heroine of justice. And would chastise her for letting a wraith get away to where it could hurt people later. She could not ignore such a thing. Transforming quickly. Kyouko followed after her prey. A quick fight would do her good to let her emotions out.

The alleyway was dark. Not a shred of light seemed to pierce the darkness. But just because it was dark didn’t mean Kyouko would be at a disadvantaged. Kyouko held her lance ahead of her having the spear illuminate red for some lighting. A simple magic trick but not one that would be useful in a fight. Kyouko stepped further into the alleyway before pausing. Not a sound. It was dead silent. Kyouko frowned a bit.Maybe the wraith had returned to the shadows. Kyouko turned around before looking confused.

Bubbles seemed to float around the area. Kyouko looked utterly confused at first. When had wraiths taken up bubble blowing? Kyouko had not time to question their appearance before, the wraith made its move trying to swipe at Kyouko from the side. With a quick flip backwards. Kyouko missed its long jagged claws as it crashed to the ground. Kyouko held her lance at the ready. Swinging her lance around, Kyouko made quick work cutting up the wraith making it cry in anguish and frustration. 

The wraiths attacks becoming more erratic swinging its claws left and right. Kyouko managed to dodge to the side. Her boots slid along the ground. This would be a cake walk for her.

The next thing Kyouko knew, she had hit the side of a building. The air was knocked out of her lungs and pain shot through her like a truck had run her over ten times. Kyouko landed to the ground hard as she gasped for air. She would need to recover from this quickly. The wraiths did not care if their opponents were on the ground. They would take them out. Catching her breathe Kyouko pulled herself up with her lance sitting there. Every part of her ached. She could feel blood running down her face. 

Had she been so careless? Was this finally it for her?

Kyouko glanced up only to look confused. Nagisa sat there next to the wall she had crashed into looking terrified. “What. The. Fuck.” Kyouko said. She didn’t have time to question the young girls presence. Before hauling her self up by her lance, grabbing Nagisa by the arm, and running away from the wall before the wraiths claw like fingers hailed down upon the building. Destroying part of the wall sending dust and debris everywhere.

Kyouko ran around the wraith getting behind it. She let go of Nagisa’s arm, having practically dragged the poor thing. Causing her to topple to the ground from the forward force. Kyouko winced babying her left side with her left hand. She dug her lance hilt into the ground leaning on it for a moment. She needed to finish this fast. The wraith already turning around to face her.

Kyouko looked at Nagisa seeing her recovering from her fall. Nagisa’s weapon laying on the ground beside her. Kyouko couldn’t pull any of her fancy finishers off. She had exhausted a lot of her magic prior and was running on adrenaline rush to keep her exhausted body moving.

“Can that thing shoot?” Kyouko asked. Nagisa looked up at her confused. “Can it shoot?!” Kyouko repeated more forcefully hinting to the megaphone like weapon. Nagisa looked at her weapon. “Y…yes..”Nagisa stuttered. Kyouko seemed to relax slightly. “I’m going to box that thing in. I want you to shoot it with the biggest shot you can fire.” Kyouko instructed. Nagisa nodded a little understanding. “Good…just focus on firing the shot.” Kyouko said before taking a fighting stance.

Nagisa stood there beside Kyouko looking a little pensive. Teaming up with Kyouko of all people. Was something Nagisa never thought of in a million years. “All on you kid don’t fuck up..”Kyouko said before taking off swinging her lance to block the incoming claws of the wraith.

Nagisa gulped looking nervous. Kyouko was relying on her. And she hadn’t even mastered her weapon. But judging from the veteran magical girl. She had enough faith to rely on her. All Nagisa had to do was fire. Nagisa watched in awe at Kyouko’s fighting. Even injured the red head made it look so easy. 

Kyouko finally found her opening swinging her lance slicing off the wraiths hands. It wailed in pain making Nagisa wince at the sound. Kyouko grinned before her chains shot from the ground boxing the wraith in. Now it was going no where.

“Now!” Kyouko yelled.

Nagisa fumbled her weapon in her hands a bit before putting it to her mouth blowing a bubble. The bubble seemed to grow in size. Then it floated away from Nagisa towards the wraith rather slowly. Nagisa gasped for air after blowing so hard. She looked on, watching the bubble finally make its way to the entrapped wraith. With one touch it popped obliterating the wraith, Kyouko’s chains and half the building’s walls.

Kyouko could only look on, at the horror of the power a bubble could have. A magical one at that. It was on the level of Mami’s Tiro Finale at best. 

With the wraith gone. The darkness of the alleyway seemed to dissipate. The outside lights filtering in the area making it visible to see. Nagisa could only stand there. As she watched Kyouko walk forward to the spot the wraith had been moments ago. A few grief seeds lay there but, not enough to split between the two of them. Picking them up in her hand. Kyouko pocketed them for later. Her attention now on Nagisa.

Nagisa stood therein fear as Kyouko approached her. Just having the redhead stand near her. Towering over her was enough to make her cowardice. Once Kyouko was inches from Nagisa she grabbed hold of her shirt yanking her tiny body off the ground a little. “Whatever convinced you to sell your soul for this. I hope it was worth it.” Kyouko growled. Nagisa winced struggling to get away from Kyouko’s iron grasp. She didn’t need to wait long before Kyouko let her go dropping her to her feet. 

“Lets go..” Kyouko said bitterly holding on to her side. Nagisa blinked confused. “g…Go where?” Nagisa asked. Kyouko exhaled exhaustively. “To Mami’s….your not getting off that easy…”Kyouko said shooting Nagisa a look before walking ahead. Nagisa stood there terrified. What exactly was Mami going to do? Nagisa began to panic. Maybe she could run away. After all Kyouko was injured. Nagisa went to take a step backwards.

“Move NOW!” Kyouko shouted causing the young girl to squeak out a noise quickly follow behind her.

Even if this entire night was turning out to be a terrible one for Kyouko. At least watching the show of Mami destroying a 14 year old would entertain her.

Seeing Nagisa look at her. Kyouko shot her a look as if to say ‘face your fate’. She wasn’t going to throw a lifeline out to the kid at all. She was now at the mercy of Mami.


	11. Chapter 11

Drinking in the sight of her girlfriend’s wounds, Mami’s jaw clenched tight in response, her posture turning rigid with worry. “Kyouko,” she hissed, her tone low and laden with concern. “If you go missing again–” but her statement was quickly silenced the moment Nagisa skirted from behind the redhead wearing a most apologetic expression. 

“Oh.”

Taking careful steps towards the younger girl, Mami knelled slightly, bringing herself eye level with those lovely, orange orbs which practically begged for her forgiveness. Exhaling slowly and closing her eyes, the blonde fought to still her gibbering heart. Already, she had Kyouko and Sayaka to worry about– now this? “My darling, why have you gone and done a silly thing like this?” she gently asked, golden orbs glistening with emotion as they bore into those colored deep coral. 

Reaching out, the blonde smoothly tucked a silken lock of silver behind the shell of Nagisa’s ear before combing the younger girl’s bangs to the side to better look at her face. “You know you’re never going to be able to give this up, right?” It was a daunting reality and great burden to become a magical girl; to continue each and every hour in perpetual doubt of one’s own vitality. Mami doubted Kyubey had even gone into detail about the cost of a wish and the many repercussions one faced in doing so. 

“Every day is a battle. I never know if Sayaka, Kyouko and I are going to live or die, It isn’t fun and it’s a lot of hard, dangerous work,” she quietly expressed, trying to be as easy as she could on the tiny girl who was far too precious a creature to raise her voice at. “What’s done is done and it can’t be changed. I’ll see to it that you’re properly trained and go out with us on hunts. It’s safer that way. Just please–” pausing to brush the backs of her nails across the curve of Nagisa’s cheek, “don’t do anything brash or hasty. I can’t protect you if you’re by yourself and I like to keep my friends safe.”

With a thoughtful sigh, Mami stood back up, shaking her head as the burden of this situation weighted itself on her already heavy shoulders. “Kyouko, thank you for helping her,” she added with a nod, knowing full well the redhead didn’t share her same adoration for the petite magical girl that she did.

Posture rigid and arms folded tightly against herself, she looked from girl to girl quietly, eyeing either of them with a cool, calculating gaze. “Would you like me to heal you then?” she asked smoothly, her tone void of emotion. Already, the night had been draining and now an even greater problem presented itself. If Sayaka was angry with her now, tomorrow would certainly be an unforgiving one. Similar to Kyouko, the bluenette didn’t play particularly nice with others; most especially Nagisa Momoe. 

“Take off your shirt so that I can see how bad the injury is,” she instructed, her tone icy as she battled to digest the sudden change in events, It wasn’t that she was particularly mad at either of them– after all, it was likely her own fault that this opportunity had been given to Nagisa. If she simply had minded her own business, the younger girl would have been better off. She wanted to scream and stomp; to throw her fists at walls, but as she’d told Nagisa, what was done was done– there wasn’t any turning back. 

Hadn’t she known that something like this would happen? Though the blonde wished she could say that she hadn’t wanted things to turn out like this, the nagging guilt she felt was a cold reminded that she was too smart not to know that this had always been inevitable– that secretly, she’d been the catalyst that propelled sealed young Nagisa to her fate. And all because she liked her.

”Nagisa, would you be a dear and please fill the kettle with water and put it on the stove? I’m sure we could all use some tea.” 

Gnawing at the corner of her mouth, Mami turned back to Kyouko and offered a small smile; inwardly, she felt ashamed, embarrassed even over her actions and inwardly, she wondered if Kyouko knew– knew of her interest in Nagisa, or knew of how this situation was solely her fault. 

“You’re a real softie, Kyouko-chan” she distractedly teased, tearing her mind from unease and worry. “I’m glad that you went out tonight–” she paused, “If you hadn’t, she could have died. You rescued her, Kyouko and I’m truly proud of your actions and what you’ve done. Just next time, leave me a note, yeah? I would have been far less kind if the circumstances had been different. Remember that.” 

Glancing over the redhead’s bruised, swollen and lacerated form, the blonde could only shake her head. “Lay down on the couch so that I can begin healing you. This injury looks different than those typically inflicted. What happened exactly? You hardly ever hurt yourself in battle.”


	12. Chapter 12

Nagisa fidgeted under Mami’s gaze.Much like a child caught doing something wrong. Despite Mami being kind to the girl. Nagisa still flinched. Her lip quivering in turn. 

Kyouko could only roll her eyes at the display. The amount of pathetic Nagisa was showing was nauseating to her. If Nagisa continued being this timid, she defiantly wouldn’t cut it in a hunt. Let alone hold her own against the three of them in a conversation. Kyouko had a sour look on her face. Being thanked for saving someone she could care less about was not her style at all. “ Healing would be nice. But don’t you think its a little late to be removing clothing?” Kyouko teased. At least she had the strength to joke in her her state. Nagisa looked up at the both of them with a quizzical look.

Nagisa nodded a little. “i.. I guess..”she said in a small voice before moving around the blonde into the apartment. Getting away from the both of them would steady her nerves. If only for a moment.

With Nagisa finally gone. Kyouko’s demeanor changed. “ Oh no…don’t you Kyouko-chan me…” Kyouko said eyeing Mami. “That little shit could of got us both killed.” Kyouko growled. “Just be glad she has enough power to actually one shot an enemy.” Kyouko said taking a few steps before wincing in pain. “May even..out do you..” Kyouko said through gritted teeth. She took a few more steps but the last bit of strength left her. Kyouko leaned against Mami for support.

“Might..have to…carry me.”Kyouko said feeling her limbs go numb. Kyouko tsked at her own sorry state. She was stronger than this. Yet everything seemed to be against her.

“I’m not sure exactly what happened to cause all this. I know I dodged then…suddenly, BAM a wall.”Kyouko said. She glanced at Mami forcing a small smile. “Not the kind of up against a wall I had in mind.”Kyouko teased.

“Don’t curse, Kyouko,” she chastised through a small smile, cheeks dimpling as she withheld her desire to laugh over her girlfriend’s attitude. Sometimes, Kyouko could be such a brute; a trait that she’d always admired and adored, though she’d never admit to it– admitting would only give Kyouko too much satisfaction. 

“I’ll also add that it isn’t very kind to call your new teammate such rude things. Even if you compliment her power afterward,” she added, “it’s still an unfavorable look; speaking with such resentment towards somebody who’s done nothing to you.” Though she was nearly positive of the reason for Kyouko’s disdain they’d spoken of it before, that one night, she’d pretend like she didn’t for the sake of saving the both of them another argument. After all, they’d managed to move past it, so what was the point in bringing it up? Especially when there was still truth to it; her slight bout of puppy love for the petite girl was a complication to say the very least and now, more than ever, it could present a problem.

Wrapping an arm around the redhead’s slender shoulders, Mami carefully walked her to the couch. “Now that Nagisa is a magical girl, you’re going to have to get used to her presence and all of her,” she hesitated, “quirks–” Speaking softly so the youngest girl wouldn’t hear, she added, "It isn’t kind, the way you and Sayaka both treat her. She’s such a sweet, terrified little thing, it’s difficult to understand where you’re resentment stems from.” Lies.

Settling onto her knees beside the couch, the blonde waited for Kyouko to remove her top and snorted at the younger girl’s wisecrack line. “Would you like that?” she asked, her voice low and sultry as she leaned forward to press a warm kiss against the redhead’s shoulder, teasing the skin there only slightly with her teeth. “I’d like that–” another kiss, “As long as it’s me who’s shoved you against it.” 

Pulling back, Mami sighed, refocusing her attention on the deep wound the redhead had suffered. Sticky, dark blood had caked itself around the injury and though the bleeding had stopped, she noted just how severe it was. “You never get hurt like this,” she whispered, and pressed the tips of her fingers to the swollen, crimson stained skin around the laceration, wetting the pads of her fingers with it. A green light emanated from her fingertips as she began to heal the other girl; taking special care of the severed tissue and bruised muscle underneath. “It’s a blessing that you’re both fine.”


	13. Chapter 13

Finally able to sit down. Did Kyouko realize just how much pain she had pushed back. Her whole back felt like fire. She fumbled with taking her jacket and shirt off before tossing the clothing to the floor. She dared not glance at her wound. It might look as bad as it felt.

Her head pounded making her wince at the incoming headache. “If you think I’ll team up with her your wrong Mami..”Kyouko said. “She’d be a liability.” Kyouko went on.

Kyouko was right though, Nagisa had only acted because Kyouko had such a commanding demeanor. If someone like Mami had been there she probably would scurry under a rock and leave Mami behind. It was bad enough with Sayaka. If Mami thought dragging the kid in would be of some help. Kyouko could only foresee someone getting hurt far worse then she was now. Or even dead. The thought of Sayaka or Mami getting hurt over someone, who she put trust into protect the others. She probably would snap and regret something.

But Kyouko didn’t need to dwell on magical girl battles right now. She could talk til she was blue in the face. To Mami about how hard it would be. But Mami was too damn trusting.

Nagisa peered around the corner at the two older girls. She feared walking out from the safety of the kitchen would cause more problems. Especially with Kyouko in need of medical care.

Kyouko winced under Mami’s touch. “At least heal me, before your rough with me..”Kyouko teased only to bite her lower lip. From the pain shooting up her side. She muffled a whine. Even Mami just touching her to heal her felt horrible.

Nagisa gulped trying to muster the courage to come out. She took a few steps towards the living room only to jump at Kyouko swearing loudly.

“Jesus Mother Fucking Christ!”Kyouko swore. Receiving the wound was one thing. Getting it repaired was way worse.

“Is she gonna be okay?” Nagisa asked quietly. Not daring to step over the threshold of the living room. Nagisa already worried Mami would find out it was her. That had gotten Kyouko hurt.

At Kyouko’s retort, Mami stiffened, freezing for a moment with her fingers rigid along the other’s side. “Kyouko–” she started cooly, tone low and sharp, “the matter isn’t up for debate. Nagisa deserves protection just as much as any of us,” she added pointedly. The blonde’s inflamed sense of justice wouldn’t allow any thought to the contrary. There was no excuse to turn their back on anybody; strength had nothing to do with it. As magical girls, it was their duty to protect those compromised and otherwise unable to protect themselves. 

“When Sayaka first started, she wasn’t,” she faltered, “the greatest; she still isn’t. But this isn’t about anybody’s talent– it’s about being there for one another. And if her power is truly as powerful as you say it is, you’ve nothing to worry about, do you?” Bringing her mouth to the shell of Kyouko’s ear, the blonde hummed lightly before continuing with an air of finality, “If you don’t want to help with Nagisa, you won’t have to worry about how rough I’m being with you– your only concern then will be yourself. I have to teach her. Otherwise, she won’t make it–” and kissed the other’s jawline conclusively. 

Noticing Nagisa lingering in the alcove of the doorway, Mami relaxed her shoulders, focusing the bulk of her attention on the task at hand. If she and Kyouko were to argue, she wouldn’t let it be done while there was company. The youngest magical girl was her first priority– she wouldn’t allow any further discomfort or apprehension into the smaller girl’s burdensome life. Today had been her first day after all, and that was more than enough for a meek girl such as Nagisa to worry over.

“Oh, she’s fine,” the blonde murmured and hushed Kyouko, tsk’ing her as the redhead squirmed underneath the weight her magic. “She’s a bit of a baby when it comes to pain. It’s not something that happens too often, so she hasn’t undergone the strain of healing such a,” her nose wrinkled and watched as the slashed tissue repaired itself, “horrid wound for quite some time.” 

With one hand pouring magic upon the wound of her comrade, Mami reached with her free one to the base of Kyouko’s neck and rubbed soothingly, hoping that the motion would ease the other’s pain. “You are such a baby,” she teased softly, her expression turning soft as she lightly trailed her nails down to the small of the redhead’s back, her skin now perfectly mended save for the fresh scar tissue. “I love you, but you’re far less tough than you pretend.”

Turning to Nagisa, Mami smiled genuinely, pearly whites flashing as she embellished further, “Don’t let her trick you. She’s truly not as tough as she makes herself out to be. A real softie underneath it all, but she’d argue that until she’s hoarse.”

Standing up, the blonde flattened her skirt with her palms and sighed as she looked down at Kyouko, admiring her repair work. There was talent there; talent far beyond what was typical for a magical girl– her healing alone was powerful enough to be an asset to any group. 

“Nagisa dear, are you unscathed?” she questioned, turning her attention to the petite magical girl. “Or is Kyouko the only one who suffered any sort of injury tonight? How out of character,” she mused, grinning prettily as she eyed her girlfriend. “Wouldn’t you agree, darling?”


	14. Chapter 14

“I am not a baby!” Kyouko hissed. She was in no mood for that sort of teasing. However her pouting face and huffy attitude gave nothing to guess otherwise.

Kyouko shot a glare at Mami. Calling her a baby over a wound that did hurt like hell. Chipped away at her pride. Not that it wasn’t chipped at from the entire fiasco of tonight. And an even bigger chip off over the fact, she helped Nagisa of all people.

Kyouko glanced over at Nagisa seeing the brat just gawking at the both of them. “What?” Kyouko snapped causing Nagisa to look away. Kyouko tsked rolling her eyes. She looked over her healed wound inspecting it a bit. At least it wasn’t killing her in pain. The tenderness of it though, really was irritating her. Kyouko slowly pulled herself up to her feet. Steadying herself a moment before snatching up her shirt and jacket. “She might be injured…her brain sure is not working…”Kyouko muttered before heading towards the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Nagisa frowned. Even if what Mami said was true. She couldn’t believe Kyouko was at all nice. Especially since she could hear her from behind the bathroom door cursing up a storm.

Nagisa fidgeted tugging at her puffy shorts. Her lower lip quivered before tears started to fall from her eyes.

“It’s my fault…Mami. Kyouko got hurt because of…my magic..”Nagisa said hiccuping a sob. Tonights event’s really took a toll on her. Her trusted little furry friend had lied to her. And her only friend was probably mad at her as well even if she wasn’t showing it. Nagisa felt like everything was all her fault. She had gotten Kyouko hurt. And now she feared the red head would hate her more. Even the fear of Mami hating her was at the back of her mind. But at the formost front of her mind she knew she would have to tell Mami. About her Mother, About her life, and about Kyuubey telling her his now lies.

“Don’t be mad at me..Mami.” Nagisa cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that sadly is the unfinished end.


	15. Continuance Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I ended up re-reading my stories and for the past two whole days I've had ideas to continue writing for this plot. I think I have a solid few more chapters to get in but I'll just see how my time management with college goes. Any who, let me know if you guys feel i should finish this off. Of course I don't have my RP partners fabulous writing but I hope that i can at least keep some integrity of how the writing felt.
> 
> So continuing off where Chapter 14 ended I'll keep writing until I feel its reached its creative end. Do though go back and re-read the whole stories that lead up to this. Because I may reference past things and I don't want people to think what the fuck when? Anyway enjoy this while my brain thinks up things.

Standing there at the sight of Nagisa crying. Mami couldn’t help but go over to the petite girl and wrap her arms around her in a hug. Nagisa had sold her soul to the devil himself. His lies were laced with sweetness and compassion. But underneath was the cruel unemotional bastard that Kyuubey was.   
“Oh Nagisa, I’m not mad at you…” Mami said softly hoping to give the girl some relief in her feelings of guilt. “But Kyuubey said you would be…and that you’d do something bad.”, Nagisa hiccuped. Mami mentally started to use every swear word she knew that could be used toward the white alien. How dare he. How dare he trick Nagisa. Poor Innocent Nagisa. Into thinking that she, Mami Tomoe the magical girl of all that was right and just. Would do something horrible if Nagisa had said he had approached her to contract. Mami was furious but not at Nagisa. Nagisa could never illicit a shred of anger or hate from her. Kyouko did that enough. The low whistling from the kettle bought Mami out of her musing. She would have to do some hunting of her own. Preferably white ferret alien hunting. But now was not the time to tend to that matter. Right now, she had her hands full with a newly made magical girl. Mami let go of Nagisa giving her a sad smile. “I’ll go fix us some Chamomile. Have a seat and then we can talk all about this.” Mami said sweetly. Nagisa looking up at the older blonde teary eyed. Nodded a little.

Mami then let go of the young girl to fix up the tea. Once in the kitchen away from prying eyes Mami took the kettle from the stove turning it off. She set the kettle off to the side to get cups. Finally setting the tea bags in the cups did Mami start to lose her composer. Gripping the side of counter Mami shook slightly from the tightening of her grip. She was so mad. She was mad at herself for the flirtations she used around Sayaka. Which left the blue-haired girl to believe she had a chance at a more…private relationship then what they had currently. Sayaka had said her peace and Mami knew she would have to apologize to the girl if she were to keep the team together. Losing Sayaka over her actions was not something she had intended to do. But Mami knew that being with Kyouko would cause some issues. But she had hoped their dynamic wouldn’t change all that much. The three of them were close. But it seemed being close friends didn’t matter when one changes the situation. 

She couldn’t blame Kyouko for coming out to her the way she did. She had after all ignored the redhead’s signs that she was still feeling something for her. After these three years. Kyouko was at fault for not outright doing something about it. But now, she could see why Kyouko was so hidden about sharing the side of her Mami knew so long ago. Kyouko was afraid. Afraid to let people get close because of the ‘curse’ she felt she had to people she cared about. Mami was so stunned the night Kyouko had answered her question while they lay in bed for the night. Why was she so hesitant? Why she ran away those two years ago? Of course, Kyouko had explained to Mami that day on the school grounds. But to hear more detail on her thought process. Really shed some light about her once student. Which made Mami feel more akin to Kyouko then they had been. Mami may have come out differently from her past. But she was all too familiar about the negative thought process that deemed herself unworthy of happiness. Perhaps that was why she fell for the younger girl. They were similar in some ways yet different in their thinking and personalities. Opposites Attract as they say.   
Mami counted to ten slowly to calm herself. She had so much work to do now. Deal with Sayaka’s feelings and now young Nagisa’s new life choice. It would be difficult, but she would have to do it. She was after all a heroine of justice. 

Time had slipped by rather fast for Mami. Before she knew it. It was well past midnight nearing the morning hours of first light. She hadn’t slept at all. Talking to Nagisa over tea had been a roller coaster of a ride. To hear that this young precious girl had such a tragic life. To hear her father had abandoned her and her mother. How her mother had become sick since she was young and remained in the hospital til her dying breath just a few hours ago. Hearing Nagisa’s innocent wish for a cheesecake to give to her mother that night when her mother had asked to share one with her. Kyuubey was so cruel. Preying on this innocent soul that just wanted to appease her mothers wish. Now, she would have to live with that guilt of trading her normal life to that of a magical girl. Nagisa had fell asleep an hour ago. Resting her head against Mami’s thigh. Giving Mami the opportunity to muse over her silver hair. But now Mami was starting to find herself in a dire need for sleep. As reluctant as it was Mami’s bed was calling for her to get up and go to bed. Mami didn’t want to leave the young girls’ side but since she was now safe in her apartment. She could feel ease that Nagisa would be alright. Gently lifting the young girls head. Mami managed to slip away resting Nagisa head on the decorative couch pillow. Mami then tip-toed to the closet getting a blanket out covering the young girl tucking her in. How on earth could this angel be anymore precious. Even asleep Nagisa was just far too adorable. 

Mami could practically overdose on the overwhelming feeling. Mami picked up the now empty cold teacups. Heading into the kitchen she set the cups down in the sink. Perhaps she could get Kyouko to wash dishes later if she cooked something, she really liked later that evening. Kyouko was deserving of praise for her heroicness of saving Nagisa. Mami would just have to come up with something to reward her girlfriend. Who knew Kyouko’s innate need to leave for short periods of time would have this sort of outcome? Turning out lights and locking the door Mami finally made her way to her bed. Her body already had been screaming at her it needed rest from not just the hunt they had done. But for the emotions that had drained her. Making it to her room Mami was a bit surprised to see Kyouko asleep. She had wondered a while ago where Kyouko had slipped off to while she spoke with Nagisa. It seems the redhead had kept to her word she was too tired to do anything. A smile crossed Mami’s lips as she sauntered over to the bed getting in. Once Mami had settled in she adjusted her pillow fluffing it a little before laying her head down.

Mami’s smile softened watching Kyouko sleep. Something she now found was a need she didn’t know she wanted. To have another living body next to her. Perhaps it had really been too long she had craved human contact and now she was greedily taking all that she could and enjoying every second of it. Mami reached over gently brushing Kyouko’s bangs from her face. Watching in awe as Kyouko’s face contorted slightly at the movement before going back to a restful state. How was she so lucky right now? To have someone to share her life with. To be able to share more intimate feelings with. Perhaps all those self-loathing thoughts of her living while her parents didn’t. For making such a selfish wish without thinking. To wonder why on earth, she was still alive. What purpose besides this new magical girl job did she have to live for? Perhaps her answer was sleeping right next to her. She was alive still because she had to be strong. Strong enough to meet Kyouko. To befriend the young girl and teach her all she knew about being a Magical girl. To share similar situations of them being orphans losing their families tragically. Mami’s musing were cut short as her eyes fluttered, a few moments before she drifted to sleep.


End file.
